


Temple of the Hawk

by AvengingPhoenix



Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, god!avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingPhoenix/pseuds/AvengingPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods, Elves, and frozen giants from other planets were only things from her fathers stories. Bedtime stories that her father had made up.<br/>Or so, Orvar thought. At the age of twelve her life is forever turned upside down and things will never be the same. Perhaps for the better. Because if there's one thing she knows, is that now she has a chance at getting her parents back together and no one will stop her. Not even the King of all Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even Gods Make Mistakes

Between the realm of the humans, lie eight other realms. Now, to those who’ve studied Norse mythology understand this basic concept. Nine realms, connected by the Tree of Yggdrasil. All of these realms are connected, yet, remain separate. Long ago Odin, ruler of Asgard, had made the decision to seal all pathways to Earth.

Now, you’re probably wondering why would the All Father do such a thing?

Well, in the All Father's eye, humans were nothing, and the Gods need not concern themselves in their affairs. Humans needed to rely on themselves.

So eons ago, by Odin’s decree, all pathways to Earth were sealed shut.

Forever. _Or so everyone believed._

For Odin, everything was going according to plan until one day...

“Hawkeye. What have you _done_?” Odin's eye widened as the child in his sons arms began to wail, it's cries echoing around the throne room. 

_Everything changed._


	2. Through the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Sorry for any mess ups. I have no one to beta read this so I only hope I didn't make Tony too ooc. If so, just let me know and I'll do my best to correct it.

_“When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” -Arthur Conan Doyle, The Case-Book of Sherlock Holmes_

_*Spring 1990*_

“Why do we need the brat anyways?”

“I’ve already told you! We need the Stark brat as leverage. His parents will pay a fortune to get him back. While we wait for them to fork over the cash, we can force him to build us some weapons.” The man as Tony mentally referred to as Muscle Guy #1 shouted as he jabbed Tony with his gun.

_“Joke’s on you guys, my parents won’t pay you shit.”_ Tony refrained from rolling his eyes, lest he get hit again.

Tony slowly glanced around the helicopter trying to formulate a plan of escape. His hands slowly working on loosening the rope that bound his hands together.

“Approaching rendezvous sight boss.”

“Prepare to land so we can switch copters.”

Tony perked up at the thought of landing. It was going to most likely be his only chance to escape.

_‘Got it! Stupid rope. Now all I need to do is wait and make a break for it.’_

Trying to stay calm, Tony waited as the helicopter made its descent into a clearing in the middle of one creepy forest. The steady whop whop whop of the helicopter slowed and eventually stopped, seconds after they touched ground.

A sharp jab to his ribs sent Tony tumbling out of the helicopter, face scraping against the grass. He groaned and stumbled back onto his feet, body swaying slightly. His eyes darted from side to side trying to find an opening for an escape. He found one, sharp eyes homing in on a spot that was left wide open. Relaxing his arms he let the ropes slide of them and he was off. He ran to the left, kicking a lackey in the knees as he tried to stop him.

He headed straight for the creepy looking forest, anything was safer than sticking with the homicidal maniacs that held him prisoner. The air filled with the ratatat of machine guns as they tried scare him into stopping. He struggled to breath as his ribs protested the movement.

His ribs were most likely bruised, they didn’t feel broken. He wouldn’t know until he saw a doctor.

_‘Dammit. I can’t stop now.’_

He flinched as he could hear dogs barking in the distance, they sounded close.

Suddenly the air began to shimmer and the world seemed to explode into blinding light as a hail of bullets hit their mark and forced Tony to the ground. _Violently._

Everything came back in segments, first his hearing and then his eyesight. He gagged as he tasted blood in his mouth. He bit his tongue, not his greatest moment here.

He’d like to see anyone else get shot in the leg and not bite their tongue when they fall.

Forcing himself to his feet he trudged further into the woods, the dense trees proving to be an advantage.

Tony held back the scream that threatened to escape him as the adrenaline began to ebb away and his wounds made themselves know. His aching muscle strained to keep him moving.

**_If only Tony had been paying attention to where he had been walking he’d have noticed the tree root that stuck out from the ground._ **

**_Sadly he wasn't and he did not_. **

Tony felt sick as the world seemed to slow, tilt, and then everything began to spin as he fell down the hill. Tony’s panicked yelp filled the air as his body hit the ground and he began to roll.

_‘Why can’t I catch a break?’_

_**Alas, we can’t always get what we wish for.** _

Tony slid to a stop and hissed in pain as his body met solid rock.

Opening his eyes slowly, Tony looked around trying to make sense of the world again. Smooth cut stone met his gaze.

“What the hell?” It was a brick road.

Tired limbs shook as Tony slowly pushed himself back up onto his feet.

A large temple stood before him. It towered upwards towards the sky, blocking the sun. Purple, silver, and gold met his eyes. It seemed to decorate the temple in it’s entirety, as if it were the architects favorite color.

Tony’s only thought was how tacky it all seemed. Tacky yet, awe inspiring at the same time.

“Now this is a work of art...” Tony twisted this way and that, trying to take in everything at once.

He winced as the bullet wound seemed to make itself known. Looking down he slowly lowered himself to the ground and began to tear a strip off his shirt. Slowly wrapping the wound so the blood would stop, Tony only hoped he was rescued and taken to the nearest hospital.

The pain was unbelievable. His entire thigh felt as if it were on fire. Tony slowly stood up, careful to not cause anymore damage. Looking around he tried to find shelter of some sort.

He really didn't want to go into that freaky temple.

“Who knows what’s even in there.”

Seeing no other form of shelter Tony swallowed, body swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Finally, he shrugged and headed towards the temple seeking refuge until someone realized he was gone. Considering who his parents were...that might take a while.

Tony stopped short of the large golden doorway. Two statues of hawks framed the door, wings outstretched and beaks open in a silent cry. The avians were a solid black with a thick purple arrowhead on their chests that pointed downwards.

“Woah... It looks- It looks real.” Tony placed a hand on the hawk closest to him.

He jumped as the statue shook, it’s eyes flashed a bright blue and the ground began to shake. Cracks began to run through the large hawks and-

“Are you shitting me?! Are they’re moving?!” Tony hopped back, pain coursing through him at the harsh movements. “I, Am. so... fu-”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
